


Broom Cupboards

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request. Hogwarts AU. MingKit. ForthBeam. PeteKao (went heavy-handed with these two...). Shenanigans. Crack? A little bit. This is also my first ever Hogwarts AU.





	1. Love Potion Lesson #1

“Any brave soul care to test the potion?” The professor asked the class. For a moment, she received blank stares from both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Finally, a Slytherin stepped forward. Whispers permeated through the class and echoed in the dungeon halls. Forth, very well known among his House (the entire school even) had stepped forward. He took a whiff of the potion then laughed. 

“Does it pick and choose a memory? The potion?” He resisted the urge to say what the potion wanted him to admit. "It feels like a truth serum too." 

“Hmm, that’s one way to think about it,” the professor agreed. 

“So this would be a potion someone uses on you, not to make you fall in love, but to see who you’re in love with?” 

“Sounds like an apt description to me. What did you smell?” Forth looks around at the class. 

“A broom cupboard. Dusty.” A few of them chuckled. The professor didn't react and her students had no idea she understood the inside joke.

A Housemate piped up, “We all know why Forth smells a dusty cupboard. That’s not new information.” 

“All relevant or irrelevant information aside,” the professor waved a hand. “Only one student managed to concoct the potion.” 

“Yeah, that very student Forth was in the cupboard with.” The professor sighed. 

“Kit! You’re lucky I don't take points from Gryffindor just because of a snide remark. Besides, it’d defeat the purpose since I’m about to give 10 points to Beam for successfully making the potion.” Beam stared daggers into Kit for the rest of the class. 

\----

Beam had Forth attached to one shoulder and Kit to the other. To Kit’s free shoulder, Ming (Forth’s fellow Slytherin) attached himself. They merrily jaunted down the hallway, their chatter filling the echoing halls. 

“Why’d you do that for?” 

“Because I couldn’t resist!” Kit told Beam then turned to Ming. “What do you think you’d smell?” 

“Not going to tell you here.” Ming gave him a wink. Forth chuckled, his hand finding one of Beam's to intertwine their fingers. 

“Everyone knows and since no brave soul stepped forward, not even a Gryffindor," he scoffed with playfulness. "I did.” 

Beam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Someone called Forth down the hall. He turned to see another Slytherin friend, Pete, coming his way. “I’d say that was the most entertaining potions class I’ve been in.” 

“Yeah, and I bet if you stepped up we would have- what would you smell?” Forth pinched his nose. “Oh, yes, chlorine. Where the fuck is a swimming pool in this magical school anyway?” Pete smacked him on the shoulder as the five of them kept walking the long, seemingly never-ending hallway towards the Slytherin common room. 

Many of the Houses were no longer guarded with strict passwords just for students of that House. Hogwarts adopted a new policy that let students freely, even without special celebration, be together in each other’s common rooms. So two Gryffindors tagging along was absolutely fine. In fact, the first House to adapt and open its door was the House least expected to cooperate, Slytherin. Students had to be careful, though, because this new policy opened the way for a slew of pranks at the common room entrances. The pranks were played by the least expected House of all: Hufflepuff. 


	2. A Lonely Slytherin

When they settled inside, Forth sat on the couch, Beam sat in his lap, half-on the couch. Ming and Kit found a sofa chair._ The same one._ An unsurprised Pete rolled his eyes. 

“So where’s the Hufflepuff?” Forth asked lonely Pete who took the sofa chair opposite the clingy couple. He tried not to watch them, but Ming couldn’t stop his hands. _ Or his mouth. _ He ignored Forth a moment. “They do this all the time?” He pointed. Beam took off his shoe and chucked it at them. Kit chucked it back at him. He put it back on. 

Ming and Kit froze. “What? All this love potion talk,” Ming shrugged. “It made me want to kiss my boyfriend. Sue me.” 

“Anyway-” Pete ended it there. “The Hufflepuff is tutoring with some Ravenclaws in a study hall. He’s always spending his time there.”

“Unless the two of you are drowning in a pool.” Forth quipped. Beam’s head fell to his shoulder. Pete suddenly felt smothered by the coupley bullshit. He jumped to his feet. “Maybe I’ll go visit him.” 

“Yeah, you do th-” Forth didn’t get the last word out. Beam suddenly connected their lips. Pete shook his head in disbelief. These four were ridiculous. He left them in search of- well he didn’t know what to call Kao.  _ Was he even his boyfriend? _ The entire school seemed to think so, except for the Hufflepuff himself. 

__

Pete found Kao exactly where he said he’d be. A study hall. A suspicious Ravenclaw hovered over him. He instantly moved out of Pete’s way when he saw him.  _ Good. Wait, no stop it. No need to be stupidly possessive.  _ Someone pointed and Kao looked up. He saw Pete coming his way.  _ Hair looking good. Everything looking- how in the world does he make any outfit look fantastic?  They’re all wearing the same fucking thing, (minus their house ties and emblems) but somehow Pete looks different.  _I_t’s the way he walks. The way he carries himself.  _ Without asking, Pete took a seat next to Kao. He noticed a half-empty cup of hot cocoa topped with cinnamon sat in front of him. 

“You walk in and suddenly they’ve all forgotten about studying.” Kao pointed to every student at the table.  _ Everyone. _ Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff had dropped their writing instruments to gaze at Pete. The only person Pete looked at was Kao. He felt like there was a giant spotlight on him. Pete gazed at him a little bit longer then grabbed him by the hand. “Sorry, you’ll have to reschedule.” He told the group. 

Pete dragged the Hufflepuff into the hallway and found a broom cupboard. Forth’s right. They smell very dusty. 


	3. Secret Spaces

“Isn’t this the room that was completely destroyed in the 90s?” Ming asked as he walked around. He and Kit had left Forth and Beam in the Slytherin common room. Since each House contained dorm rooms that were made for six roommates “going to a room” was difficult. Thankfully, Hogwarts was full of mysterious rooms that students discovered over the centuries of its existence. 

“Similar, I suppose, except this one never disappears. Rather you can imagine it to look any way you want. For instance…” Kit closed his eyes. Suddenly, a bed appeared. 

“A bed?” Ming chuckled. “That’s the first thing you think of? Damn, I think I’m in love.” 

“You better be!” Kit bit his lips and waited. Ming tackled him onto the bed. The Slytherin once thought that all he needed in this world was magic. Then he’d be okay, but then he met this stubborn, yet lovable Gryffindor. They wrestled, a moment, Kit actually winning and pinning Ming to the bed. 

“You Slytherins always let pride get the best of you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ming simply told him with an eye roll. What a misconception of Slytherins because from where he was, Gryffindors looked the most prideful. Suddenly, lips were on his and neither of them cared anymore. In a secret room and in an imaginary bed, they got lost in each other. 

___

Back in the common room, Forth and Beam still sat on the couch. Forth’s lips might go numb. He wasn’t entirely sure, but this Gryffindor did have the stamina of a beast. One that rivaled his own. Forth finally managed to release his lips. 

“Oi! Calm down.” 

“No!” 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I want to create several hundred memories that don't have to do with such an unromantic smell like dust. Perhaps if you sniffed the potion now, it’d smell like a fireplace. Or what’s that? This sort of Forest musk that’s always been soaked into the walls of this common room. Who knows, but I want more than dust as a description of our relationship.” 

Forth laughed. “Really?” He licked his lips. “Beam,” he took his boyfriend by the face. “I don't need magic to tell me how I feel about you.” 

“Fine. That makes me feel a little better.” He pouted then he shyly smiled. 

“What is it?” Forth asked, his hands falling from his face down to his shoulders, giving them a little rub. 

“I still kinda want to find another broom cupboard.” Forth cackled this time his laugh interrupting a fellow Slytherin studying by the fireplace. 

“Please, find the broom cupboard!” She exclaimed. 

“Why’d you stay if it bothered you that much?” Forth questioned her. 

“Ha. Forth you own the common room. As much as you think you do, this is the  _ common  _ space. That means it’s for everyone. So for the love of Aphrodite go find a broom cupboard!” Forth held up his hands. 

“You’re in luck Beam,” he said as he squirmed out from underneath him to stand. “I’m being kicked out of my common room.” She glared at him, half-tempted to flip him off but she didn’t. 

Beam couldn’t help but wonder as they made their way into the hallway. “You two seem cozy.” 

“You caught me. She is an ex so she probably did all of that on purpose. You should recognize her. She’s dating your Gryffindor Prefect what’s her name?” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s Patia’s girlfriend!” Beam felt better, but now he ached for that broom cupboard. Forth grabbed his hand and they raced down the hall. They stopped. 

“It was right here,” Forth gestured to the wall. “What?” The potions teacher sneakily stood behind them. 

“Looking for the broom cupboard?” They both jumped at the sound of her voice, but turned and gave her a small bow. “It moves around. If my instincts are correct it’s one floor down.” 

Forth and Beam exchanged looks. “Come on boys, I’m not that dense. Carry on.” She meandered passed them. “Wait!” She called to them. “You two don't have any more classes?” 

“Not until 1 pm.” Beam answered her. She shooed them away. They ran down yet another hall to the staircases. This time it was Beam who shoved Forth into the broom cupboard. Forth fell against the shelving, but regained his balance by reaching out for Beam’s tie. He pulled him forward and connected their lips. 


	4. Love Potion Lesson #2

Meanwhile, in another broom cupboard with many floors between them, Pete didn’t feel so lonely anymore. The Hufflepuff had given in. While being feverishly kissed he tried to speak, “P-pete-” Lips firmly locked. How he managed to squirm away in such a small space he didn’t know, but he did. Kao held up his hand to stop Pete. “Wait!” He could’ve pulled his wand from his robe for added measure, but he didn’t. 

“What?” Pete felt grumpy again. Things were just heating up. After potions class and then being in the common room with the four doofuses, Pete needed this. Pete knew exactly what he wanted and he wasn’t going to stop letting Kao know. 

“Why are you doing this?” The Hufflepuff still didn’t understand why the Slytherin liked him so much. In comparison, Kao often felt so meek next to him. He felt like prey to a literal snake. 

“Never mind why. Potions drove me crazy. My dumb ass friends, if you can call them that are being- just-” Pete paused to take a deep breath. “I didn’t want to make this confession in a broom cupboard, but I like you a lot. Please, by my boyfriend.” 

There was no response. These attempts were becoming futile, but Pete wouldn’t give up. That’s the Slytherin trait he embodied through and through. He’d stay with this mission relentlessly, dauntlessly, and ambitiously until he had what he wanted.  _ Clearly, feelings were reciprocated, so what gives? _ Pete felt tentative lips against his. 

“Thank you,” Pete mouthed as he deepened the kiss. 

__

The next day the Potions master set out the same lesson before them. “Make the potion.” She told the class. There were groans and moans. The class did it anyway, this time a few more of them successfully made it, falling victim to their own creation. The professor stopped in front of Forth’s cauldron.

“Hmm, perfect.” Forth stood a safe distance from the potion. He told Beam that he wouldn't let magic define his feelings for him. “Any takers?” The professor announced. 

This time Pete stepped forward. His batch wasn't successful so he had to approach Forth's. It’d mean nothing, but he wanted them all guessing. He took a whiff of the potion. “Hot chocolate and cinnamon.” He felt himself lick his lips, tasting the flavors. “Shit!” He exclaimed. “This is like a drug.” He backs away. Everyone bursts into laughter. 


	5. The Wrath of an angry Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far. I applaud you. This is some crack!shit. Here's the final chapter. The Hufflepuff just wants to see his boyfriend!

After class, in the hallway, Forth clapped his fellow Slytherin on the back. “So hot cocoa and cinnamon...tell us, does that have to do with a certain Hufflepuff?” The four doofuses stared at him. Pete didn’t say a word. Then suddenly he heard a soft voice calling him. Down the hallway, Kao made his way through tangles of Slytherins. Some were brute, bumping into his shoulders, wondering why he was there. 

“Back off!” Pete heard Kao yelling and started to rush towards him. The doofuses followed. He rolled his eyes but was thankful. It meant he had numbers behind him if a fight broke out, because honestly, even though they had wands, Pete was never afraid to still use his fists. To Pete’s surprise, his Hufflepuff didn’t need help. The Slytherin backed off. 

“Fucking-A. Slytherins need to get off their high horse, thinking they’re the only cunning House. I’m a fucking honey badger you dumbass!” The Slytherins were backing further away. They silently apologized with their hands. One of them continued to be dumb. 

“Someone needs to stop taking their mascot so seriously,” he scoffed. “Who the fuck cares. Hufflepuffs are meek. Hufflepuffs are weak.” A chant started in the hallway. Some Slytherins ignored it. Some joined in. Forth rolled his eyes. His own house was so fucking divided all the time, never in agreement upon anything. 

Kao shook Pete’s hands from his shoulders. He cracked his neck from side to side. Then without warning his wand was drawn from his robe and the Slytherin with a rude mouth was transfigured into a honey badger. “Gentle? Naw, their vicious little buggers who can hold a grudge. Try me.” Kao pointed his wand at the others. Suddenly, he was disarmed by a professor. 

“This is a surprise,” the professor pointed to Kao. He shrugged. 

“One day Slytherins will get it. The snake isn’t the only cunning animal in the Kingdom.” Forth leaned down to talk to Pete. 

“I don't think you should ever piss off your boyfriend. He’d just turn you into an animal. Oh, for fuck’s sake! You dirtied the toilet seat! And then the next second you’re a dog!” Forth snapped his fingers in front of Pete’s face. 

“Unfortunately, Kao, you’ll have to a night of detention.” Some of the Slytherins laughed. The professor rounded on them. “Enough! Move on before I make you go to detention with him. And I’ll let him keep his wand.” The Slytherins scattered. 

After reminding Kao of his detention the professor left them. The four doofuses stared at Pete and Kao with fascination. “What now?” Ming asked the group. “Whose common room do we go to now? Not yours!” Ming pointed at Kao who only chuckled. 

“Probably should not because I’m not the one who laced the spell this time so I wouldn’t be able to break it.” 

“Good to know Hufflepuff is still at it,” Forth chuckled. “Seeing as how we have more Slytherins here, who should just go to our common room.” 

“Or the six of you could go find three separate broom cupboards,” Patia’s girlfriend spoke from behind them. They turned to see her standing there with a few friends, blocking their way. 

“Really? We’re going to get territorial over the common room?” Pete puffed his chest. She didn’t back down. 

“I am because I don't prefer to watch make-out (*snogging) all day.”

“It’s a _common_ room,” Forth used her words against her. “For everyone.” 

“Fuck off!” She rubbed her temples. 

“Where do you and Patia find a place to- you know?” Ming asked her. 

“None of your business,” she snapped. “Just get out of my face.” She shooed them away to create a space to wedge herself between them. They moved for her. Her friends followed giving them scowls as they passed. 

“I guess we win,” Kao sheepishly smiled. They all laughed. Each of the boys grabbed their partner’s hand and the six of them journeyed down the familiar but still never-ending hallway. towards the Slytherin common room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of Harry Potter is derived from it being years since I read the novels. But you know there's extra influences and headcanons about each of the houses. The description for Hufflepuffs is that they are of a gentle nature. Sure, if you take into account the animal influence of each house, they each have a gentle side. There's the curious case of the badger, however, that just fascinates me, because as some would think the snake has the advantage. Ha. No thanks. The badger wins because after all somehow he's tamed a snake. Ugh, this turned into a PeteKao focus. ;]


End file.
